Malédiction
by Ailles grises
Summary: Après une dispute, les deux amants vont se coucher mais le lendemain, une étrange surprise les attends... une malédiction ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, premier chapitre de cette fiction, on espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Les parutions ne seront pas très régulières ( les cours, ... ) mais ce sera plus rapide si vous nous soutenez et si vous nous donnez vos impressions ! **

**Bisou et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**** :**_

Les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les rideaux de la chambre, réveillant doucement le jeune garçon. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, laissant transparaître l'éclat noisette de ses pupilles. Tous en se redressant, il porta une main à sa bouche. Son bâillement déchira le silence qui s'était installé durant la nuit. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tirant d'un geste vif les rideaux. La lumière du soleil illumina toute la pièce, aveuglant légèrement le jeune homme.

Après quelques instants, l'adolescent se retourna vers son lit, mais avant qu'il n'eût fait un pas vers celui-ci, quelque chose attira son attention... Ou plutôt, le manque de cette chose précise.

Il se frotta tout de même les yeux ( peut-être avait-il halluciné ), mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Il se rapprocha doucement, soupirant de frustration : _« Sûrement à cause d'hier ? » _pensa-t-il.

Pourtant, il connaissait bien son partenaire et ce dernier adorait les grâces matinées du samedi.

Après s'être assis, il essaya tout de même ( au risque de passer pour un imbécile ) :

- L ? T'es là ?

Pour toute réponse, il eût droit à un petit grognement presque insonore.

_« Bizarre..._ _»_ Se dit-il, L était là, et pourtant aucune silhouette n'était visible. Le lit était comme vide...

L'adolescent leva un sourcil incrédule.

- L ?

- Hmpf... Quoi ?

Le jeune homme enleva alors les couvertures qui recouvraient la place de son amant.

*Silence...*

- **PUTAIN ! C'EST QUOI CE BORBEL ?!**

En sursaut, l'adolescent tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête et sa vue devint trouble. Ce qui se passait était totalement irréaliste.

L, toujours un peu endormi, râla tout en se frottant le visage :

- Mais quoi ? Pourquoi tu gueules ?!

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il se redressa sur le lit, lâchant un long bâillement en même temps que sa main balayait sa chevelure couleur corbeau.

Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, le jeune homme qui était resté à terre se releva, un peu tremblant. Il se plaça, un genou replié, près de son partenaire qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit.

- Euh... L... commença-t-il incertain, je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais...

- Quoi ?

Le détective se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Une fois encore, il y eût un blanc. Il regarda partout autour de lui, sans comprendre.

- Mais qu'es-ce que...

Les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court, le rythme cardiaque s'accélérant, L, le plus grand détective de toute la surface du globe dont le contrôle de lui même n'avait d'égal que son intelligence venait de perdre son sang froid.

-** QU'ES-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ! **

- Calme-t...

-** POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TOUT EST SI GRAND ?!**

- Non...enfaite...c'est toi qu'es tout petit...

- **TU CROIS QUE CA M'AIDE ?!**

- Mon amour, calme-toi...

- **LIGHT, POUR TON INFORMATION JE MESURE ENVIRON 30 CM ! ALORS JE VOIS PAS COMMENT JE POURRAIS ME CALMER !**

Hystérique, le brun se frappait la tête sur la jambe de son amant, hurlant qu'il était dans un rêve et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Light l'attrapa de ses deux mains, le mettant à hauteur de son visage.

- C'est pas en martyrisant ma jambe et mes oreilles que ça ira mieux...

- **TU CROIS QUE JE PEUX FAIRE QUOI D'AUTRE DANS UNE SITUATION PAREILLE ?!**

- Te taire ?

- **ESPECE DE CONNARD ! TU POURRAIS M'AIDER !**

- C'est bon je plaisantais...

-** C'EST VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT !**

- je veux juste détendre l'atmosphère !

- **ET MOI JE VEUX REFAIRE 1M79 ! TU CROIS QUE C'EST QUOI LE PLUS IMPORTANT ?**

- D'accord, d'accord, ça va...

Attendrit par la petite moue boudeuse qu'affichait le détective, Light déposa un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres ( pour le moins très petites ), ce qui le calma. Puis, lui souriant tendrement, il lui promit de sa voix la plus rassurante :

- Je te jure que je ferais tout mon possible pour te rendre ta taille, mon amour. Tu as ma parole !

- Merci Light.

Sur ces derniers mots, il répondit à son sourire et s'en suivi d'un autre baisé.

Ils se regardèrent, sans rien dire, leurs regards s'entremêlant...

- Ben tu vois qu'c'est mieux quand tu t'tais !

-** VA CREVER !**

* * *

**Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous pensez que ça vaut la peine de mettre une suite ? **

**Reviews ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà ! comme promis, le chapitre 2 ! on éspere encore une fois que notre style d'écriture et l'histoire vont vous plaire ! On tien a remercier ENORMEMENT **

**les quelques reviews que nous avons reçu ! bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Malédiction 2 :

Après ce réveil pour le moins mouvementé, Light posa son amant sur son épaule avant de sortir de l'appartement.

« Tu vas où Light-kun ? » demanda le petit détective en s'accrochant à ses cheveux. L'adolescent eût un immense sourire avant de répondre simplement : « Te chercher des vêtements. » L haussa un sourcil incrédule :

« Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas rester avec ceux là ?

- Ben… Si ! Et puis de toute façon je ne sais pas où tu trouverais des vêtements à ma taille ! »

Le sourire du plus jeune s'agrandit de plus en plus. Il ne put retenir un léger rire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Misa Amane. « Je sais exactement où je peux en trouver, ne t'en fais pas ! » Le détective avait beau chercher où voulait en venir son amant, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, même pas le faite qu'il soit devant l'appartement de Misa à attendre qu'elle leur ouvre la porte. Tiens ! D'ailleurs…

« Light-kun, pourquoi on est chez Misa ?

- T'inquiète, tu vas comprendre !

- Comprendre quoi ?! »

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Misa souriante. Elle salua Light avant de le prendre par le bras pour l'emmener dans le salon. Le mannequin n'avait visiblement pas remarqué la petite chose qui trônait sur l 'épaule de l'adolescent. Elle l'installa sur le canapé avant d'aller vers la cuisine.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle poliment en fouillant dans son réfrigérateur.

Light lui fit non de la tête, puis se tourna vers son épaule gauche et posa la même question à son amant. « A qui es-ce que tu parles Light ? » interrogea la jeune fille un peu perdu. Elle s'avança vers l'adolescent, assez intriguée. « Es-ce que Light à des amis imaginaires ? » dit-elle avec les mains jointes sur le coeur et les yeux brillants. L'adolescent se retint de la traiter d'idiote. A la place il lui demanda de s'asseoir près de lui.

Le mannequin s'exécuta. Prenant place à côté du jeune policier, elle remarqua (enfin) quelque chose d'étrange posé sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Pointant la chose du doigt, elle regarda le jeune homme, intrigué : « C'est…C'est quoi çà ? »

Light ricana, L, en revanche, n'arborait pas la même expression.

Et c'est de sa voix la plus meurtrière qu'il lança à la jeune fille : « Heureux de vous revoir aussi, Misa-san ! »

Misa, prit de panique, hurla de toute ses forces avant de bégayer à l'adolescent qui était à la limite du fou rire : « L-L-LIGHT ! LA CHOSE BIZZARE SUR TON ÉPAULE À PARLÉ ! »

« LA QUOI ?! » s'énerva L en sautant de l'épaule de Light jusqu'au canapé. Le mannequin cria de plus belle alors que ladite chose lui gueuler dessus.

L'adolescent explosa de rire à la vue de son amant de 30 cm, qui criait sur une Misa effrayée. Parce que comprenez le, L ne montrait ses émotions que devant lui et Watari. Jamais au grand jamais il ne criait sur qui que se soit d'autre que Light.

Avant que le détective ne tente d'assassiner la pauvre Misa, l'adolescent le pris par la taille d'une seule main, empêchant tout mouvement de sa part. Il le mit à la même hauteur que son visage.

« Misa, regardes ! Tu ne le reconnais pas ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille d'un ton rassurant.

Misa s'arrêta de crier, observant attentivement le petit glucomane. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, la lumière entra enfin dans sa petite cervelle :

« Ry-Ryuzaki ?

- Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! » s'énerva le détective en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme un enfant qui boude.

L allait encore râler lorsque le mannequin le prit dans ses bras, le mettant dans tous les sens pour l'observer sous toutes ses coutures, les yeux scintillants.

« Mais arrêtes ! » se plaignit la pauvre petite victime qui commençait à avoir la gerbe.

Elle le serra alors fort contre sa poitrine, sous les yeux écarquillés de Light.

« KYYYAAA ! KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII ! » cria Misa telle une hystérique.

Après que Misa est réussit à se calmer, que Light est repris possession de son amant (c'est qu'il commençait à être jaloux) et que L put enfin respirer, l'adolescent expliqua enfin sa venue :

« Voilà, alors, je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé mais à mon réveil, j'ai retrouver Ryuzaki dans cet état. Je ne sais pas non plus combien de temps ça va prendre pour trouver une solution mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il aura besoin d'autres vêtements. Et… »

Il jeta un vif regard vers son amant, qui ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, avant de reprendre. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais beaucoup de poupée non ? »

Le détective passa de /en veille/ à mode psychopathe /on/ en une fraction de seconde. «ALORS LÀ, C'EST UN COUP BAS LIGHT ! SI TU ME FAIS PORTER UNE ROBE JE TE JURE QUE…

- M-Mais non mon cœur ! Tu ne seras pas obligé ! Je suis sûr que Misa à plein de Ken ! essaya de le calmer le plus jeune.

- Euh… c'est à dire que…commença timidement le mannequin, en faite je n'ai aucune poupée garçon… Uniquement des princesses… »

L avait attient sa limite :

« MAIS PUTIN ! POURQUOI LE MONDE EST CONTRE MOI ?! QU'AIS-JE FAIT DE MAL POUR MÉRITER ÇÀ ?!

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on t'énumère ?

- OH TOI LIGHT TA GUEULE ! »

Dans la chambre du célèbre mannequin, une immense maison de poupée était posée sur le sol. Elle avait une cuisine, un salon et une terrasse au ré de chausser. A l'étage, une grande chambre et une salle de bain. Les meubles pouvaient s'ouvrir et l'on pouvait ranger du matériel à l'intérieur. Le grand lit et les coussins étaient en mousse et la couette en soie blanche. Le canapé du salon aussi était en mousse et il y avait une belle décoration très sobre qui donnait tout son charme à la maison. Bref, un vrai jouet de milliardaire.

Light s'assit près de Misa en face de la maison, puis déposa L sur le sol, le laissant explorer de plus près la demeure.

Les dimensions de la maison allaient parfaitement au détective qui pouvait se déplacer librement à l'intérieur. Il montait et descendait les escaliers, s'allongeait dans le grand lit de mousse, se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de son amant.

Misa ouvrit l'armoire à gauche du lit : « Voilà tout mes vêtements de poupée Ryuzaki ! » dit-elle en souriant.

L était terrifié. La jeune fille avait énormément de vêtements, seulement, il ne vit aucun pantalon ni aucun T-shirt assez long pour lui. Il avait le choix entre : tenue de princesse, tenue de soirée, mini-jupe ou short moulant.

Light pouffait de rire derrière lui alors que Misa lui conseiller de porter la robe de « barbie casse-noisette » qui selon elle lui irait à ravir.

Forcé d'accepter de peur qu'elle lui suggère l'uniforme de lycéenne, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et enfila la somptueuse parure de princesse.

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, de même pour ceux de Misa.

Le rose pâle allait étrangement à merveille au détective, les chaussures ballerines où les rubans s'entremêlaient soulignés la forme de ses fines jambes et le diadème argenté sur sa tête contrastait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

Misa gigotait dans tous les sens, hurlant « KAWAII » comme une collégienne devant un film romantique, les mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« Il est trop mignon ! Tu ne trouves pas Light ?! demanda-t-elle, volant sur un petit nuage

- Si..adorable ! » répondit l'adolescent, avec un regard provocateur.

Misa attrapa l'armoire qui contenait tous les autres vêtements et la passa au policier :

« Tenez, gardez la avec vous, comme çà tu pourra faire essayer TOOUUUTES les autres tenues Ryuzaki ! sourit joyeusement la jeune fille au détective.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais à ce qu'il les mettent toutes ! » rajouta sadiquement le châtain devant le regard d'un L totalement anéantis.

Il mit le détective sur son épaule avant de repartir en direction de leur appartement, la penderie à la main.

- Dis mon cœur, tu feras un défilé de mode à la maison ?

- Va te prendre !

* * *

**Ici s'achève le chapitre 2 ! *reprend une voix normale***

**Alors, je tiens a m'excuser mille fois pour les horreurs qu'a du subir notre détective *pardon* *pardon* *pardon*!**

**Je voudrais vous préciser que cette idée vient de mon amie, celle qui écrit avec moi, elle ne fait que dessiner L en fille, avec des robes, et elle me rabâche que le rose lui va TROP TROP bien :p **

**Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ni comment j'ai accepté qu'elle écrive la suite comme ça... **

_**REVIEWS ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Malédiction 3 :

Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène fixait l'objet de son désir, tel un chasseur. Il l'observait sous toutes ses coutures, s'imaginant en train de le dévorer goulument. Il sentait déjà l'explosion de saveur sur son palais, sur sa langue, et qui coulerait ensuite jusque dans sa gorge. Se léchant les babines, le petit détective se rapprocha de sa future victime, en la prenant de ses mains minuscules. A seulement quelques centimètres, L la lécha du bout de la langue, poussant un léger soupir lorsqu'il sentit son goût délicieux lui envahir la bouche. Passant une nouvelle fois sa langue dessus, il parcouru plus avidement sa victime, léchant centimètres par centimètres. Il la mit ensuite en bouche, et soudain, sans prévenir, croqua une énorme bouchée.

- Croumch, croumph, chroumk…

Light, une tasse de café à la main, regarda son amant, assez intrigué. Ses yeux faisant la navette entre lui et l'énorme cookie au chocolat qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Ahem… Mon cœur… Heum…

L'interpellé se tourna vers son partenaire, le visage couvert de miettes. Malgré que sa bouche soit remplit et très occupée à mâcher, il arriva tout de même à émettre un son que l'on pouvait traduire par un « Oui, quoi ? ».

Light tiqua légèrement, affichant un faux sourire au détective alors qu'il observait les fragments de biscuit tomber sur sa (magnifique !) robe de princesse.

- Tu… Ahem… Tu comptes terminer ce gâteau ? Non parce que, il fait un peu deux fois la taille de ta tête donc…

Ryuzaki haussa un sourcil, fixa son cookie un moment, et après avoir finit d'avaler sa première bouchée, répondit à son amant par un grand « Bien sûr ! Qu'es-ce que tu crois ! » Avant de se remettre à dévorer son gâteau chocolaté.

Le plus jeune ria doucement, et prit une petite gorgée de son café noir.

- Dis, Light… commença le détective qui avait subitement reposer son biscuit pour se diriger vers son amant. Tu crois que je retrouverais ma taille ?

Light s'arrêta soudain, posant lui aussi sa tasse sur la table. Il se tourna vers son bien-aimé, essayant de paraître sûr de lui, même si ses yeux reflétaient de l'incertitude.

- Evidemment ! répondit-il, la voix tremblante.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé… J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois vraiment pas comment ça a pu m'arriver !

- T'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution.

Le châtain caressa les cheveux de son amant, essayant de le rassurer. Puis, une idée traversa son esprit. Et sans prévenir, il l'attrapa par la taille comme une peluche. Et avant que Ryuzaki ne réalise se qu'il se passait, il lui déclara joyeusement :

- Bon, avant de commencer toutes recherches, allons prendre un bain !

oOo

Light regardait son cher détective naviguer vers les horizons de la baignoire sur le canard en caoutchouc. Avec sa petite taille, l'eau de la douche jaillissant du pommeau lui aurait fait mal. Ils se sont donc résolus à s'installer dans la baignoire, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. L s'amusait comme un fou sur son bateau improvisé jaune poussin, faisant rire l'adolescent au plus haut point. Leur bain n'avait pas énormément de mousse, cela était mieux pour que Ryuzaki puisse se déplacer. De temps à autre, Light agitait doucement l'eau, provoquant quelques vaguelettes, se qui amusait beaucoup le brun qui poussait de grands « Yahoo ! ».

Continuant de se balader sur son canard, L affirma d'une voix satisfaite :

- Finalement, y'a pas que des inconvénients à faire 30 centimètres !

- Bah, c'est sûr que tu dois manger avec de la dinette maintenant mais bon…

- Pas seulement ! Ça va être compliqué de faire l'amour avec cette taille ! Déjà que de s'embrasser c'est pas facile…

Le policier acquiesça à contre cœur. Tant que L aurait cette taille, pas de partie de jambe en l'air. Il chialait intérieurement, maudissement le surnaturel et tous ce qui allait avec.

Et soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il sourit à pleines dents, poussant un ricanement digne d'un criminel et d'une main, attrapa le détective par la taille. Il le mit à hauteur de son visage et posa intensément son regard sur lui, détaillant son corps. Les joues du brun se colorèrent légèrement, gêné de sentir que son amant le scrutait alors qu'il était en tenu d'Adam.

- Light-kun… Qu'es-ce que tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une langue lui lécha la totalité du torse, le faisant pousser un cri étonné.

- Light-kun ! Mais que… Ah !

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, L sentit le plaisir gagner de l'ampleur sur son embarras et ne put que pousser soupirs et gémissements sous les caresses humides que lui procurait son bien-aimé.

Light se mit ensuite à laper son entre-jambe à présent gorgée, lui arrachant nombre de cri d'extase qui devinrent de plus en plus bruyants au fur et à mesures que la jouissance se faisait sentir.

- Han ! Oh oui, Light-kun ! Je… Je vais… Venir…

L'adolescent accéléra ses coups de langue, amplifiant davantage les exclamations de plaisir de Ryuzaki. De sa main libre, il effectua de vif mouvement de va et viens sur son propre sexe en érection. Il observa le visage en pleine extase de son amant, se régalant de ses cris.

Et, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, ils jouir ensemble dans un long râle.

Encore haletant, leur regard s'entremêlèrent, et Light sourit à son amant.

- Tu vois mon cœur, on trouve toujours une solution aux inconvénients !

oOo

Après leur bain torride, nos deux compagnons se dirigèrent vers le salon. Light, assis sur le canapé, attrapa l'ordinateur qui trônait sur la table et l'alluma. Ryuzaki, en tailleur sur la table, regardait son amant naviguer sur internet.

- Dis-moi, commença Light, et si on t'avait jeté un sort ?

L le fixa, assez perplexe :

- Ben… Je ne pense pas, mais tout est envisageable…

- Bon, je vais voir se qu'on peut trouver sur les malédictions !

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis maudit ?! s'exclama L, horrifié

- Eh bien, tout est envisageable !

Le petit détective croisa les bras de peur, se demandant qui aurait bien pu le maudire et comment. Pendant ce temps, l'adolescent lisait les possibilités de malédictions.

- Alors, les malédictions peuvent être provoquées par des sorciers, des voyants… Les pensées sombres des gens ou…

Le châtain se stoppa dans sa lecture, relisant un passage pour être bien sûr de se qu'il voyait, et continua d'une voix monocorde :

- Par des biscuits de prédictions chinois.

Le détective ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il se passa la main dans sa chevelure, réfléchissant quelques secondes à ce que venait de dire son amant et élimina les hypothèses les moins probables :

- Bon… Les sorciers, je ne pense pas trop.

- On n'est pas allé voir de voyantes donc…

- Eliminé aussi.

- Par contre, y'a pas mal de gens qui pourrait t'avoir envoyer leurs pensées négatives !

- Mouais…

Nos deux compères soupirèrent profondément, se disant que des pensées noires ne faisaient pas rétrécir les gens. Ils restèrent là, à réfléchir sans rien dire, cherchant le pourquoi du comment lorsque Ryuzaki rompu le silence :

- Hey ! On était pas allé dans un restaurant chinois hier ?

- Si, pourquoi ? demanda Light, sans comprendre.

- Ben… Les biscuits ! On en a mangé après, non ?

L'adolescent poussa un grand « Aaaah ! » de compréhension, se remémorant l'après-midi qu'ils avait passé dans se fameux resto. Il se remémora aussi que son compagnon avait pris sans scrupule SON gâteau, à lui, pauvre petit Light, en balançant le papier de prédictions quelque part.

- Je suis sûr que ça vient de là, cette foutu malédiction ! s'exclama L en se levant, les poings serrés.

- Bah, c'est possible. Mais, tu as lu se qu'il y avait sur ton papier ? l'interrogea le châtain.

Ryuzaki leva les yeux un instant, essayant de se rappeler des inscriptions, mais sans succès.

- Je les ai lus, mais j'ai oublié. Dit- il d'une petite voix.

Light se pris ses mains dans son visage, lâchant un long soupir.

- On va pas aller loin comme ça…

- Désolé Light-kun.

- C'est pas grave, mon cœur ! Mais, peut-être que si on essayait de se rappeler de l'après-midi d'hier, à partir du resto , ça te reviendras?

- Ouais, bonne idée !

* * *

Et voilà ! Désolé d'avoir été si long ! On espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et vous aura mis de bonne humeur ! XD

Vos impressions ?

Laissez-nous une petite review ! ^w^


End file.
